The present invention relates to herbicidal sulfonamides, and, more particularly, to ortho-oxysulfonyl-, thiosulfonyl- or aminosulfonyl-sulfonylurea compounds which are useful as pre- and/or post-emergence general and selective herbicides.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,169,719 discloses and claims N-(heterocyclicaminocarbonyl)arylsulfonamides of the formula: ##STR1##
W can be O or S;
R.sub.3, R.sub.4, R.sub.5, R.sub.6 and R.sub.7 can be H, alkyl, halo or alkoxy, as more specifically defined therein; and
X and Z can be various substituents including H, methyl and methoxy.
These compounds are useful as plant growth regulants and as herbicides.
The following references disclose other herbicidal sulfonamides of similar, though patentably distinct, structures.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,127,405 discloses and claims N-(1,3,5-triazin-2-ylaminocarbonyl)arylsulfonamides, which are also plant growth regulants and herbicides.
U.S. application Ser. No. 340,301, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,425,153, discloses compounds such as ortho-(acyloxy)benzenesulfonamides which are useful as herbicides.
U.S. application Ser. No. 261,751, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,394,153, (EPO Publication No. 44,213) discloses herbicidal sulfamatesulfonylureas of the formula ##STR2## wherein R.sub.1 can be C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl or C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl substituted with 1-3 atoms of F, Cl or Br.
U.S. application Ser. No. 262,813, now abandoned (EPO Publication No. 44,212) discloses methylsulfonatesulfonylureas of the general formula ##STR3## where
W can be O or S;
Q is O or NR.sub.5 ;
R.sub.1 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl substituted with 1-3 atoms of F, Cl or Br, CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3 or ##STR4##
R.sub.2 is H, F, Cl, Br, OCH.sub.3, NO.sub.2, CF.sub.3 or C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl;
R.sub.3 is H, F, Cl, Br or CH.sub.3 ;
R.sub.4 is H, CH.sub.3 or OCH.sub.3 ;
R.sub.5 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl;
R.sub.6 and R.sub.7 are independently H, F, Cl, Br, CH.sub.3, CF.sub.3, NO.sub.2 or OCH.sub.3 ;
A can be, among other values, ##STR5##
X is NH.sub.2, N(CH.sub.3).sub.2, NHCH.sub.3, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl substituted with 1-3 atoms of F, Cl or Br, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkylthio, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkenyloxy, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkynyloxy, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3 or C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 alkoxy substituted with 1-3 atoms of F, Cl or Br;
n is 1 or 2;
Y is H, CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3 or Cl;
X.sub.1 is O or CH.sub.2 ;
Y.sub.1 is H, CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3 or Cl;
X.sub.2 and Y.sub.2 are independently CH.sub.3 or OCH.sub.3 ; and
Z can be CH, N, CCH.sub.3, CBr, CCl, CF, CI, CC.sub.2 H.sub.5, CCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 Cl or CCH.sub.2 CH.dbd.CH.sub.2.
The compounds of the present invention differ from the structures taught by the prior art because of an ortho-sulfamoyloxy moiety OSO.sub.2 NR.sub.5 R.sub.6, an ortho-thhiosulfonate moiety SSO.sub.2 L, or an ortho-aminosulfonyl amino moiety ##STR6##